User talk:Maurreen
Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} comment or question. Logo Hi Maurreen. I'm registered and logged in. Do you have admin status on Wikicities? And is it possible for me to get it? I can design a logo replacement for the upper left corner. Fuzheado 23:07, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) Heyla Maurreen... Amgine. I have a symposium on Online Journalism soon, and was wondering if there was a chance for a chat. Amgine (and #wikinews of course) Heyla... This is Amgine, back from the wars... I'm going to have a bit more time, as I will be curtailing my involvement in Wikinews, so maybe I can lend a hand here and there on Journawiki. I'm best contacted on one of my personal wikis, probably SailWiki, but I'll see if I can check in here regularly over the next week or two. If there is anything you would like me to look at or work on, I'd be glad to lend a hand. I have some small skills with templating and the like, so I may be able to provide some help that way. And thanks again for providing this resource! sorry I haven't had the time to help out in the past. - Amgine 05:07, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) : I think things have worked out very well at Wikinews, but the project is going through growing pains and may need to get beyond its early developers. : As for working here... there are many ways which templates might be used, from simple ones (like the personal information template I put on my user page) to footnote systems, and more. External link boxes could probably be useful - for sites you regularly link to (e.g. a Wikipedia box), or related projects. : I don't know enough about journalism to be a great help on the content, but I will see what I can do on the maintenance side of things. If you have some ideas for indexing and cross-referencing, maybe I could implement that. In short, how can I help you? - Amgine 17:14, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) Template oops... Sorry about that... I forgot the first pipe character (|) has to be on the first line with the template name. I've fixed it in The News & Observer so you can see how it looks. There are lots of things we could add to make this infobox better, but I think it works now. (I didn't see the daily circulation in the article, so didn't fill it in.) - Amgine 15:23, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hi! I'm back from holiday... I had a question about Michael Lund and C. P. Scott... These are probably useful articles, but does Journawiki plan to maintain such, which are copies of articles from Wikipedia? Wouldn't it be a better choice to use interwiki links such as wikipedia:Michael Lund and wikipedia:C. P. Scott, which would avoid the maintenance cost at least? Just wondering. Also, that last article uses a template I can't find (yet) but which may contain an error. I'm going to try to create a replacement template "Wikinews/Wikipedia/Wiktionary/Other_Wikimedia_Foundation_site has an article about ". - Amgine 13:42, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) p.s. Found the template. It's located at http://www.wikicities.com/wiki/Template:Wikipedia. Busy busy busy... Looks like you've been working pretty hard! Sorry I've been hard to get a hold of. There are a range of options for doing disaster-type wikis; I've worked with several including the Tsunami blog folks when they were setting up their wiki. I'm actually trying to add database interface to Mediawiki; for statistical analysis, actually, but it could also be used (to some degree) as a way to track information as you were thinking about. As for the two "people" articles... I can see them being kept on journawiki. The site's mission could certainly encompass such. Journawiki articles about important journalists would, of course, focus primarily on their relevant journalism contributions. But where the need is for an encyclopedic-style reference article it makes sense to leave the article on Wikipedia and use interwiki links. Within journawiki articles we could, again, reference Wikipedia, but also any/all other wikis which Wikicities supports interwiki links to (I think there are several hundred wikis now supported.) I hope to be more available this week and next. - Amgine 15:52, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Still A Need Maureen, Let's Talk, There is a great need for this to continue. Over 2000 kids have not been reunited with family, that is just minors. I found a young man 8 days ago that had no contact with family for seven days. I check the list everyday to see if anyone else is looking for him. I just reunitd him with his Uncle/Godfather just today thanks to the list. I have replied to 8 requset about this young man. Is There A Need? YOU BET THERE IS. JANE IN ARKANSAS Life and work Isn't it interesting how we separate the two even in casual conversation? Glad you have had some time to work on the site. I will try to add more, now that things are slightly more settled for me (before the Holidays come along and upset that fragile equilibrium, of course.) Hoping things are better - and improve! - for you... - Amgine 00:22, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Adminship and stuff I'll be happy to serve as a somewhat part-time admin here. I'm fairly involved, as you know, but I'll see if I can keep adding more to the articles here. (I tend to work a lot more here when I'm working on Journowiki]!) - Amgine 07:45, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) : Thank you! of course it happened just when I was out of internet access for a couple days... - Amgine 09:41, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) Popular pages (copied from WikiIndex) I'm not sure where is the best place to ask, on this site or elsewhere. But I'm looking for a simple way to get some statistics on which are the more popular pages at http://journalism.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. -- Maurreen 4.152.51.240 20:37, 30 September 2006 (EDT) :: This is a question for Angela or Gil. :-) Best, 69.241.226.9 ::: was disabled since it's not accurate if a wiki uses caching, so there's no reliable way to get a list of the most popular pages. Google Analytics does provide some info, but it's not all that accurate. You can ask Michael Davis (mdavis at wikia) for data from there. Angela (talk) 04:24, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Collaborate? Hi Maureen - I found you through Society Gardens. Our wiki (Silicon Valley Commons) has a journalism component, described here. We just started, have a tiny staff, and need help from other writers. Could you and other members of your wiki community help us write stories? Thanks; Leo|Talk 19:58, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :Hi, Maurreen. After reading the above I went and looked. What an excellent project! I gave Leo and co a couple of hours. Best of luck here; have you made maximum use of the continually-improving Starter Wikia? Robin Patterson 02:44, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Italian newspapers? Hi Maureen, I have contacts to some people who create local newspapers in Italy. Now: would this wiki be open to an international community? So that we create a list of national/regional/local newspapers for other countries as well and maybe describe them? Eventually by reaching an international audience you can get more contributors here? I mean I don't know - but: it could be worth a try. And: I can just try to get people here to have a look. And I just noted that Amgine is around on this wiki as well - great :-) Ciao! --Sabine Cretella 09:32, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Business Journalism page Hi Maureen - I started a little business journalism wiki over on Wikispaces which appears to be on a parallel track to what you're doing here. While I like the Wikispace system a bit better than Wikia's, I've been going it alone and I'd sure like some company. So, I'm going to start porting the small bit of content I have assembled over there to this wiki, probably doing some rearranging of the Business_journalism page. See you around the wiki. --Michael 05:47, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Getting going... Hey Maureen -- Just noticed your note. Thanks! I hesitated to move stuff when I didn't hear from you, but I'll get on the ball now. :-) Michael 21:44, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Greetings Hi I am interested in contributing. Do I join or is my wikia account basically an account for any wiki here? Anyway, great site and I will look forward to contributing/learning. EDIT: Woops. I think I do this ... Pwhdavey 08:01, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Paul Israel-Palestine Conflict Hi Maurreen Thanks for the welcome. I notice there is an undeveloped article on this topic. Having recently studied the matter, it is fresh in my mind and I am able to contribute to the article. However, am I supposed to be writing it in collaboration with journalism, or is it's purpose to serve the same as what an encyclopedia offers? Paul Davey 07:44, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Hi, introduction Hey. New here and figured I should post and say hello. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC)